Fragile
by My Darling Psychopath
Summary: Only Zero saw the real Kaname Kuran behind the immaculate mask. Only Zero saw the sad and lonely individual who desperately craved love and affection. Only Zero could see how frighteningly fragile his lover was. And only he could tkae the loneliness away


_Disclaimer:__ I don't own Vampire Knight, neither the anime not the manga. No money shall be made off of this fiction. No purebloods were harmed in the making of this oneshot._

_There's no actual plot to this. The idea just popped into my head and well… I made it up as I went along! There's not even a plot… I was half asleep when I wrote this..._

_I'm thinking of writing a ZeroxKaname / (later) KanamexZero back story to it…_

_Reviews, good or bad are welcome._

_

* * *

_

On the grounds of Cross Academy a great storm was brewing. Rain pelted the windows of the Moon Dorm, and no doubt outside in the howling wind it was freezing cold. Inside the dormitory however, it was pleasantly warm, especially for a certain resident.

Kaname Kuran lay curled up on his bed, happily nestled in his lover's arms. Gentle, yet strong fingers combed through the pureblood's soft locks, soothing him and making him feel incredibly content. Sighing happily the brunette turned his head and buried his face in his partners chest, gently nuzzling against him and inhaling his glorious scent.

Zero chuckled softly at the pureblood's actions. At the start of their relationship Zero would never have allowed himself to hold the elder vampire like this, or let Kaname snuggle against him either. Such an affectionate action would have caused the hunter to freak out and spend the rest of the month refusing to look at the pureblood. Now it was simply adorable and heart-warming.

After a few moments of comfortable silence, Kaname shifted and gazed up at his lover. His gaze almost seemed to question whether or not Zero was really there. In response to the questioning gaze the ex-human smiled back. As always, the pureblood's heart skipped a beat upon seeing his lover's beautiful, but sadly rare smile.

"Zero," he whispered.

"Hmm?"

"Don't leave me…" Zero shook his head in amused disbelief, though a little sadness ran through him. Did Kaname really still think that even after all this time they'd spent together, he wasn't worth loving?

"I'm not going to, moron. Now go to sleep, you have to visit one of those hell holes in the morning."

"Zero, it's only a soiree, it's not that terrible." Zero sent his lover a '_who-do-you-think-you're-kidding?_' look. The hunter knew how much his boyfriend hated those damn vampire parties. He hated seeing the pureblood walk into a room full of lecherous, bloodthirsty, power-hungry leeches with a blank face, carefully hiding his discomfort or any other sign of weakness that could give them the opportunity to take advantage of him. Though part of him had to wonder whether it was simply because he hated seeing Kaname in such a position or if it was simply the hundreds of greedy, lust filled eyes gazing at _HIS_ lover.

The hunter's grip momentarily tightened possessively on his lover at the image of hundreds of beardy eyes travelled lustily along Kaname's gorgeous body. Only _he_ was allowed to look at Kaname like that! The pureblood had laughed when he finally figured out what bothered the hunter about attending soirees. Kaname had found it both amusing and adorable when he discovered his lover's slightly possessive side, before going on to remind Zero that it was the hunter's bed he spent the nights in (and usually it didn't involve sleeping either.) It was _Zero_ who he wasn't afraid to laugh, or smile, or cry around. It was _Zero _who was the one who was allowed to see and touch that wonderful body anyhow and anytime he damn-well pleased. And above all, it was _Zero_ who he loved.

These thoughts were all that kept Zero from grabbing ahold of his lover, dragging him into the nearest bedroom and pounding him into the mattress, all the while making him scream in ecstasy.

The hunter shuddered slightly at the image, a familiar heat beginning to form down below. However a single glance at his partner told him now was not the time. Kaname had fallen asleep, his head resting on Zero's chest. A soft smile graced the hunter's features as he watched his mate sleeping. Nobody else besides Zero ever saw the pureblood completely relaxed, his mask completely removed.

Kaname like all pureblood vampires lived his life hidden behind a mask of indifference. Making his seem a powerful, majestic, and aloof figure, half hidden in shadow.

Only Zero knew the real Kaname Kuran behind that mask. The real Kaname, though he was indeed powerful, was simply an incredibly lonely individual who craved love and affection from those few who were close to him. Sometimes Zero felt as though he could understand why Ichiru had loved Shizuka so much, though he still felt extremely uncomfortable even contemplating such a relationship. Being so close to such beautiful creatures as purebloods, it was impossible _not_ to love them. While being beautiful and elegant physically, they also seemed capable of experiencing a love far stronger than human love. Zero didn't think there was anyone in the world who dedicated themselves to their loved ones quite like Kaname.

That was perhaps why the greedy aristocrats bothered him so much. They looked at the pureblood and only saw his blood and his power, two things they'd do anything to get ahold of. Like vultures they swarmed around him, probing for weaknesses with a malice disguised by polite chatter and questions for his well being. It made Zero furious to know that someone as loving and wonderful as Kaname was constantly at risk from disgusting creatures who constantly sought to harm and violate him.

A few rare times when they had finally gotten away from said leeches, Kaname had broken down crying from the stress of hiding himself from the rest of vampire society. Though it was rare for Kaname to cry, even around Zero. Even when he didn't cry, the pureblood would turn to his lover, seeking love and affection to escape the fear and loneliness that shadowed his life.

Kaname was nothing without Zero, and he knew it. If he didn't have Zero to turn to then he'd have caved in and given up on life by now. He couldn't show his pain in front of Yuuki, he needed to stay strong and protect her, to make sure such feelings never tarnished her pure, loving spirit. But with Zero… it was different.

Zero didn't expect him to be strong. He didn't search for any weaknesses to exploit. Zero took him in and offered him unconditional love anytime he wanted or needed it. He held no illusions of strength or greatness when he looked at the pureblood, nor did he seek to take advantage of him. Zero was beautiful and pure. He was _perfection_, and God, how he loved him.

Not that Kaname would ever tell him that of course. The boy would probably turn an adorable shade of pink, stutter for a few moments, then completely ignore him.

Takuma had recognized that Kaname and Zero would need a lot of alone time to enjoy any of their time together, so the blonde noble was often busy keeping the night class away (much to the annoyance of Senri and Rima who had much better way for him to spend his time.) For that much, the two vampires were grateful.

Sighing, Zero pulled the duvet over their bodies. Kaname, for all his might and power, was extremely fragile. But one thing Zero was damn sure of was this: _Nobody_ was going to touch _his_ lover. He would protect Kaname with his life, or die trying.

This fragile pureblood belonged to Zero Kiryuu, and there was no way in hell any lecherous, bloodthirsty little leech was getting their grimy little claws on _his_ Kaname. Any that try had better have booked an urn, because they're going to need it!

Kaname Kuran is the property of Zero Kiryuu. _End of Story_.


End file.
